Trojan
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Disclaimer this fic is not about the Trojan war.


This is rated T for a reason.

I'm saying this now. If you're under the age of 14 or do not think you can handle what this fic mentions. Turn. Back. Now.

I will flip shit if I get any review complaints about rating.

* * *

"It's the only thing I'm asking from you. Most parents wouldn't let their sons fly their girlfriends to spend two weeks with them," Ms. Miller muttered glancing at her almost 18 year old son. She had stopped them in aisle sixteen of their local grocery store.

"But it's not like we're going to do anything," Eddie attempted compromising. This conversation had been awkward from the start. He had no plans on doing anything more than kiss his girlfriend of nearly six months. He liked her a lot and didn't plan on pushing her into anything. And personally he didn't think their relationship was ready for that step yet.

"And I do trust you on that. It's just if you two do decide to take that step, it's best if you are safe."

"But."

"No more buts. It's the only thing I'm asking you."

"Mom we're in public, and don't you trust me."

"I've already said I do. It's one thing. Edison."

"If I throw some in the cart will it make this conversation end," he whined.

"Yes."

"Fine," he huffed. He grabbed a box from the shelf and tossed it into the cart, not bothering to give it a second thought. All he wanted now was to get as far away from said aisle. He wanted to go home and shove said box into the back of his drawer and never think of it again. The entire situation had been so uncomfortable for him, and he was thankful it was almost over.

Eddie was relieved when they made it home without running into anyone they knew. He had planned to escape to his room. He was hoping Patricia would be up for a quick skype. Her flight got in tomorrow afternoon and he could not wait to see her. Eddie would however not be that lucky. As usual he helped his mom carry bags into the house, but instead of giving the okay leave like normal, the box of said objects was handed to him and he was told to put them upstairs. He had slightly been hoping his mom would forget and the box could have been forgotten.

After muttering once more how he wouldn't need them, he reluctantly headed upstairs box in hand. Upon reaching the top of the steps he quickly rounded the corner. The quicker he was in his room the quicker he could ignore this situation. It was almost a dash to his end table. The second he had reached it he pulled the drawer out and shoved the box in one of the far corners. They should be safe and far from his mind hopefully forever now.

**O**

One thing Patricia had learned in the five days she had spent in America, was that her boyfriend took longer showers then her. She didn't mind, because usually his mom was home when he showered to provide her with someone to talk to. However they were going to a barbeque at Eddie's aunt's today, and his mom had already left. Patricia didn't know what to do well she waited for her boyfriend. Neither her friends from Anubis nor Piper would respond to her texts.

As she sat on his bed glancing around the room, her curiosity began to get the better of her. She didn't like being a snoop, but she had nothing better to do. She had decided to dig through the drawer of his end table. She figured it'd contain random junk. She only pulled the drawer out a little bit before she started digging through it.

She hadn't found anything interesting. A few extra cords, an old photo or two, some batteries that clearly no longer worked, and even a few pens. She was close to giving up and shutting the drawer. Maybe go pound on the bathroom and tell her boyfriend to hurry up. That was until her fingers hit the cardboard box. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, when she decided to pull the box out of the drawer.

Her mind started racing almost instantly as she read the label. Anger, fear, and confusion all racing through her veins. Was this entire trip about that? Was he only trying to get into her pants? Was this-

"I knew it. You've been trying to see me naked since you got here," Eddie teased. Patricia glanced from the box sitting on her lap to him. He was fresh out of the shower, and not dressed yet. The only thing covering him was a towel. Patricia could feel her face getting redder by the second. First the box and now he was practically naked. He wouldn't push her into anything right? Her eyes tried to focus on her lap. She couldn't look at him.

"What no witty comeback," he questioned. His eyes traveled over his frame. He was afraid he had managed to do something to piss her off and ruin their two weeks together. It wasn't until his eyes reached the box she held in her hands that it suddenly hit him.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE," he stammered out quickly and loudly.

"Me trying to see you naked," she hissed.

"Have something to tell me," she snarled, her words piercing the air like knives. She stood up from his bed quickly, and shoved said box into his chest. She should've just stormed out and ignored him. But everything she was thinking didn't seem to want to be kept down.

"Is that what this trip was about? YOU TRYING TO GET INTO MY PANTS?"

"Yacker I swear, its not what you think. My mom-"

"DOES YOUR MOM THINK I'M SOME KIND OF SLUT? I'M I LIKE EVERY OTHER GIRL YOU PROBABLY BROUGHT HOME?"

"Patricia."

"Oh. My. God. YOU HAVE A KID DON'T YOU? YOUR MOM IS AFRAID IT WOULD HAPPEN AGAIN. I THOUGHT MAYBE FINALLY WE TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING. BUT I MUST BE WRONG THERE'S PROBABLY A LITTLE EDDIE JUNIOR RUNNING AROUND SOMEWHERE, ISN'T THERE? AM I GOING TO HAVE TO MEET THE KID? KIDS DON'T LIKE ME! WHAT IF YOUR KID DOESN'T LIKE ME? I WANT YOUR KID TO LIKE ME!"

"Would you just let ME TALK?"

Patricia had been mentally going through every possible reason behind said purchase. Her mind started racing again almost faster than it had. Her racing mind at least seemed to buy Eddie some time to talk.

"Okay for one thing, I don't have any kids. I don't plan on having kids for quite awhile. I mean unless you have something to tell me… But I'm not entirely sure how that would've happened."

Patricia felt frozen. She almost didn't want to hear him out. She already felt embarrassed about her freak out, she didn't want to know the story behind the box of um… condoms.

"I'm not trying to get into your pants," he paused.

"That's not at all why I asked you to come visit me. At school there's always people around. We started dating when you were on some great hunt for some Egyptian mask. You blew me off several times for that. Then the school year picked up. We never really got any time just the two of us. I just wanted to spend time with you. Just you and me. No one else. I don't want to push you into anything. When we're both ready, then we can consider it."

She didn't say anything, just a simple nod. She wanted to kiss him, and the only thing stopping her was the fact he was still only in a towel.

"Since we've reached an understanding that neither of us is ready to see the other naked yet, mind if I get dressed?"

She was still slightly mortified over the entire conversation. She glanced back over at the box he had thrown onto his bed. She just wanted to make one joke at his expense, to lighten the new found tension between them.

"So small," she teased, ready to duck out of his room, leaving him to get dressed.

"For your information they'd be too small," he said with a low growl.

"I just suppose you'd have to prove it," she smirked. With a final nudge to his side, as she passed by, she was going to leave him to get dressed. Neither had expected that the towel that had been tied around his waist this entire time to fall to the ground.

"I knew it! You were just trying to see me naked!"

* * *

Dedicated to Emily for being a wonderful muse and internet daughter. Also for putting up with my dms about this, and being a beta, and just fabulous.

This is simply trololololo. Like if you took this seriously idk man.


End file.
